


Kiss

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has had a crush on Scorpius for a long time; with the holidays coming up, will he finally confess his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter fest at the livejournal community nextgenmas.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" Albus asked his best friend (and secret crush), Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. Mum and Dad decided they didn't want to travel so we're doing a family holiday at home."

"No ball?" Albus asked. He knew in years past there had been and Scorpius loathed them--he disliked crowds. Like Albus, he preferred quiet.

"Nope," Scorpius said. He was smiling. "Just my parents and me."

"I'm glad," Albus said. He bit his lip. "Do you think though you could spend a few days over at my house over the holidays?"

"I'll write them," Scorpius said. "Though I don't know."

"It's fine either way. Just thought it might be nice."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. It would be. Just you and me without the whole school listening in." He sent a stinging hex to the group of girls who had been, indeed, listening in.

Albus flushed. "Cool."

~~~

Albus' heart jumped when he saw Scorpius' owl flying towards them at breakfast a week later. Scorpius had written to them right away and now he had their response. Albus tried not to appear too eager and tried to not read over Scorpius' shoulder.

"My dad wrote to yours, says that I'll take the train home, but we'll met up in Diagon," Scorpius said. "On the 21st."

"Great!" Albus tried to keep from grinning, but it was difficult. "I have to pick up a few extras anyway."

"You should have your shopping done already," Scorpius admonished.

"I have some picky people to choose gifts for," Albus said with a blush. Truth was, he didn't know what to get Scorpius. "Could I ask you something? Before class?"

"Sure, what is it?" Scorpius looked attentive, but they had run out of time. First bell had rung. "Later?"

Albus sighed. "Yeah. Later."

~~~

And so it had gone. Every time Albus thought he had a chance to ask Scorpius, they were interrupted and Albus chickened out or he would start to ask only to, again, chicken out.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What is?" Lily asked as she sat down.

Albus turned his head. "Me."

"For what?" She had her head cocked to the side, looking far too inquisitive.

Albus debated telling her, but decided she could be trusted. "I want to ask Scorpius out."

"Oh. That. I thought it might have been something else."

He blinked. "What? Sorry, did you--"

"Everyone knows you love him," she said. "Except for Scorpius, of course. And our parents, otherwise I think they may have said he couldn't stay over."

"Right because I was asking him over to have my way with him," Albus said. Although, now he thought about it, they were going to be alone and it was likely they were going to be sharing his room. It would be a good time...

She smacked the back of his head. "No! I will not be subject to that in my own house!" She shuddered. "Like that time I walked in on Dad and Mum."

Albus shuddered since he had seen them, too, only on a different occasion. "Not that it'll matter. I can't ask him out! Every time I do, I chicken out."

"Why is it so hard for boys to ask their crush out?" she asked. "It's really easy."

"Sure," Albus said. "But I am a Hufflepuff, Lily! We aren't brave or clever or witty!"

She sighed. "I could lock you both in a closet. Then you would have time."

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Too cliché."

"Love note?"

"Ugh."

"Roses?"

"He's not a girl!"

"Everyone likes to get flowers!"

"Not everyone, trust me."

"Then I am out of ideas."

"You're a Ravenclaw! How can you be out of ideas?"

"Because I don't need ideas. I asked my boyfriend, plain and simple. It wasn't difficult."

Albus sighed and his forehead connected again with the table.

~~~

They had reached the holidays and Albus was no closer to asking out Scorpius. As Lily had told him, it shouldn't be difficult, but Albus couldn't help it. Whenever Scorpius looked at him, all thought flew from his head. All he wanted to do was snog him. For a long time. He shook his head to clear it and finished packing his trunk. He cast a feather light charm and with it in hand, went down the staircase.

"Ready to go?" Scorpius asked him when they found each other at the front gate.

"As ever," Albus said. "You?"

"Yep," Scorpius said. "Can't wait until tomorrow. As much as I want to spend the holidays with my parents, I can't wait for time alone with you."

Albus flushed, imagining what they could be doing, alone. He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah."

Scorpius laughed. "Is James going to be there?"

Albus frowned to himself. Scorpius had always had a bit of hero worship when James was around--had it turned into something more? He refused to get jealous. "I'm not sure. He might be touring with his team."

Scorpius nodded.

~~~

Two days later, Albus was bouncing out of his own skin. Lily had scoffed and avoided him. She left on her own and Albus went off to find Scorpius. Hopefully, it wouldn't be difficult. He pushed through the crowds, hating how short he still was (Dad assured him, though, he was going to get taller), and finally emerged in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Scorpius was waiting for him, under an awning. Albus saw the mistletoe and before he could stop himself, he was pressing his lips to Scorpius'.

Scorpius' face, ears, and neck were bright red when Albus stepped back. "Er, hi."

Scorpius looked confounded. "Um."

"Albus?"

Albus turned, flushing himself, to face his mum. And his dad. And Scorpius' parents. "Um..."

"I trust the boys won't be sharing a room?" Mr. Malfoy said with a glare at Dad.

Dad shook his head. "Of course not. Albus, why didn't you say?"

"Well, I...I..."

"No matter," Mum said. "Are you boys done with your shopping?"

"I actually do need to pick up one more thing," Albus said. "Meet you at the Leaky in twenty minutes?" He was sure he knew what to get Scorpius now.

They all nodded and he took off for his uncle's store.

~~~

"Now, you boys stay in here where I can keep an eye on you," Mum said. "And keep your hands above the waist." She looked at them each in turn and then joined Dad in the kitchen.

Albus' had his hands in front of his face and was slumped into the couch. Scorpius was silent and still flushed. They sat in silence until Albus couldn't stand it anymore. "Sorry."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For embarassing you."

"Oh, that. No matter."

"Good."

Silence again. Albus decided now was a good time to give his present to Scorpius. "Here. It's not a gag gift, I swear. It's actually...well, just open it. It's a bit sappy, though. I warn you."

Scorpius gently opened the package. "A journal and a quill?"

"Yeah, I have the matching one," Albus said. He was blushing. "So we can talk to each other, but no one will be able to read our notes."

"So you did mean that kiss? It wasn't just because I was standing under the mistletoe?"

"Yep."

"I was hoping you did."

"Really?"

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Why didn't you?"

Albus didn't have an answer to that. He bit his lip. "Can we snog some more?"

"Brilliant." Scorpius leaned forward and Albus met him halfway.

Later, they both fell off the couch when Mum walked back in and yelled, "What did I say! Enough of that!"

And they both sat through dinner, red as tomatoes while Lily looked on, proud.

FIN


End file.
